


Mirror's

by Rymwho



Series: Rymwho Drable's [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, NicoleRenacient
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Wynonna queda en silenció por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos viendo fijamente las expresiones de su hermana por si había algo que le hiciera dudar de esa información pero su hermana parecía que estaba muy segura. Aunque era poco probable que hubo otra persona ahí en especial por que en la foto solo hubo 7 no 8 posando junto al cadáver de su padre y Fish en su momento no dijo que hubiera otra persona junto a Levi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Alguien me puede culpar? La S2 de Wynonna Earp ya viene y hasta ahora no se sabe absolutamente de Nicole así que es mu divertido jugar con la historia de ella
> 
> Disfruten la historia!

ooooooo

Ha pasado más de dos semanas desde que los 7 renacidos que atacaron a la familia Earp hace varios años fueron enviados devuelta al infierno en manos de Wynonna y el equipo de Insignia Negra, dos semanas desde que los planes de Bobo y Willa fallaron y al final ambos fueron al infierno, y dos semanas de que Waverly fue poseída por un demonio gracias a una sustancia.

Pero en si ya todo fue devuelto a la normalidad…casi. Los renacidos que quedaban aún estaban esparcidos por todo el pueblo, alguno de ellos estaban haciendo desastre y otros simplemente se quedaban en silencio sin hacer nada disfrutando de la tranquilad pero de igual manera serían enviados devuelta al infierno sin excepciones.

―Pues aquí estamos ―Comento Nicole aparcando el coche de policía en las afueras de la finca Earp.

Waverly le da una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

―Gracias por traerme oficial Haught ―Dice Waverly bajando del coche. Aún era invierno en Purgatory así que el frio aún estaba presente.

―Nicole, ¿no te quieres quedar? ―pregunta.

La chica alta se le ilumino los ojos por unos segundos y antes de que pudiera responder recordó algo que le impedía quedarse en esta noche. Waverly pensó si habría sido una mala idea invitar nuevamente a su novia a quedarse a dormir que aunque a ella si le gustaba la idea no sabría como Wynonna lo tomaría.

―No puedo ―finalmente respondió―. Debo ir alimenta a Calamity Jane.

La Earp menor ya se esperaba esa respuesta pero de igual manera le decepcionaba.

―Oh…

―Si…

―entonces…¿te veo mañana?

―Por supuesto.

ooooo

Oficinas de la Policia Local- Insignia Negra

Las dos hermanas Earp estaban sentadas en la oficina de Insignia Negra. Waverly leía un viejo libro para entretenerse y distraerse mientras que Wynonna estaba recargada en su silla durmiendo, pero roncando fuertemente.

Desde que se mandaron los 7 renacidos del ataque junto a su líder Bobo la ciudad ha permanecida mas tranquila y la actividad de renacido bajo aunque hubo días donde la actividad era alta pero en esté día particular está calmado.

Dolls fue llevado hace una semana y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de el, mientras que Doc se encontraba en otro viaje de carretera desde hace 5 días creyendo que ambas hermanas podrías cuidar el pueblo por si solas.

Waverly le estaba entrando un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por los ronquidos de su hermana. Cuando Wynonna se fue hace 3 años sin duda Waverly la extrañaba pero a la vez le alegraba de que no estará por los ronquidos de su hermana. La Earp menos no aguanto y salió de la oficina y se dirgio a la mesa de trabajo de su Novia que estaba escribiendo unas cosas en algunos papeles. Cuando Nicole vio a Waverly acercarse una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro formando los hoyuelos que su novia amaba tanto. La oficial se levantó finalmente y le dio un pequeño beso a su novia que acepto gustosamente.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―Pregunta Nicole tomando la mano de Waverly

― pfff aburrido

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te diviertes con tu hermana?

― No a quien engaño no pero en estos momentos quiero hablar de algo contigo ―Vio como la sonrisa de Nicole se borraba cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras y rápidamente mueve sus manos como si negara algo―. ¡No! No es nada malo ―Dice apresuradamente.

Nicole suelta un suspiro de alivio.

―Solo que…no sé nada de ti

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunta confundida―. Si sabes muchas cosas de mi…

―No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

―Vale ¿Qué te parece si en esta noche la volvemos una noche de confesiones?

―No se puede desde ahora?

―Aparte de que estamos en público y no quiero que nadie me escuche y tal vez porque Wynonna me está viendo de una forma amenazadora.

Se escuchar un murmuro de la Earp mayor e inmediatamente se escucha como la puerta se cierra apresuradamente con el sonido de varios objetos cayendo como si se hubiera tropezado con algo.

oooooo

La noche es oscura, los gritos se escuchan en el fondo junto el sonido de unos vidrios quebrándose mientras que varios renacidos trataban de entrar a la casa. Los gritos de su padre y sus hermanas se escuchaban por todas partes en especial la de su padre que era de desesperación. Sonó otro vidrio y su hermana mayor Willa fue tomada por sorpresa gritando auxilio.

―¡Voy por ella! ―escucho una voz femenina en medio de todo el ruido y por ultimo el sonido de un arma disparada

Waverly despertó sobre exaltada y sudada por la extraña pesadilla que tuvo, la cual ya no había tenido desde hace tiempo, pero algo extraño estuvo esta vez presente y fue la voz femenina después de que su hermana mayor fue tomada.

Bajo las escaleras aún en pijama hacía la cocina donde vio a su hermana tomando su Whisky mañanero junto a Doc que resulta que llego de sorpresa el día anterior.

―Wynonna ―Hablo Waverly llamando la atención de ambos. La verdad no sabe cómo decirle el sueño a su hermana.

―Si?

―Crees que… ―toma unos respiros profundos antes de soltar el resto―. Crees que en la noche del ataque ¿hubo un 8tavo?

― ¿un 8tavo renacido? ―Toma un trago de Whisky―. Por supuesto, Levi el fotógrafo.

Waverly puso los ojos, fue una mala idea decirlo.

― ¡No! No me refiero a Levi si no a una renacida ya sabes ¿mujer?

Wynonna queda en silenció por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos viendo fijamente las expresiones de su hermana por si había algo que le hiciera dudar de esa información pero su hermana parecía que estaba muy segura. Aunque era poco probable que hubo otra persona ahí en especial por que en la foto solo hubo 7 no 8 posando junto al cadáver de su padre y Fish en su momento no dijo que hubiera otra persona junto a Levi.

― Madame Waverly ―Hablo finalmente Doc―. Es poco probable ya que los 7 en esa noche fueron enviados y fueron confidentes de Bobo y mientras tenía una dulce estadía en el parque de remolques nunca menciono a una mujer.

― Si ―La Earp mayor toma otro trago de Whilsy―. No debería entonces buscarnos? Ya sabes para la venganza y matar a todos sus amigos?

― Oh a lo mejor ya la mandaron al Infierno sin darse cuenta.

―Esa es la parte mas extraña

―A que te refieres?

Waverly les cuenta sus sueños a ambos mientras escuchaban atentamente.

ooooooo

―Un dólar por cada uno de tus pensamientos ―Dijo Nicole de repente.

Es un día tranquilo en Shorty's. El negocio regreso a la normalidad con ayuda de Waverly y Wynonna donde usaron el dinero que les había dado Gus para su 'libertad' cuando Boco compro el negoció.

Waverly regreso nuevamente como la camarera estrella y Wynonna era Wynonna.

La chica Earp le sonrió a su novia que andaba en otra ronda de vigilancia como oficial del pueblo.

―Estas bien? ―Pregunta Nicole preocupada al ver la expresión perdida de su novia.

― Ni tanto.

― Eh?

― Recuerdas cuando te dije que había 7 renacidos en esa noche?

Nicole asiente.

― Pues creo que había 8 en realidad.

― Oh… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Waverly le conto todo su sueño a Nicole mientras está le ponía atención con suma seriedad. Waverly termino de contar todo y ambas se quedaron en silenció.

―y… ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo buscar?

―No ―confiesa― Le pregunte a Doc si mi tatarabuelo a matado alguna mujer mientras estaban juntos y dijo que si pero ninguna destacaba para que estuviera en esa noche así que pensó que hubo alguien cuando se separaron.

Ambas quedaron en silenció sinceramente Nicole no sabe que responder ante esto. Hubo una gran tensión entre ellas dos y Waverly no sabe porque, tal vez todo esto era demasiando nuevo para su novia que vamos que la chica vino a Purgatory por una nueva vida y ahora se ve envuelta en cosas de demonios ¿Quién no se pondría así?

El sonido de la radio de Nicole interrumpió el silencio y la oficial se disculpó rápidamente prometiendo que en la noche seguirían hablando de eso después de ir a cenar, luego salió del bar muy apresurada.

―Srta. Waverly, ¿no crees que la actitud de su amiga fue bastante extraña? ―Pregunta Doc mirando el vaso lleno de Whisky en su mano. Había visto toda la interacción entre las dos chicas y la actitud del oficial se le hizo bastante extraño.

―Está situación debe de ponerla nerviosa.

― Solo le diré algo…tenga cuidado con quien se junta.

ooooooo

El coche iba en silencio.

Despues de ir a cenar (donde fue una escena muy incómoda) Waverly le dio una mirada de reojo a Nicole que estaba conduciendo, una cara muy pensativa y se mordía mucho el labio como si tratara de decir algo pero no lo hace.

Luego Nicole hablo de repente ― ¿Ves esto? ―pregunta sacando un pequeño medallón de oro de sus pantalones.

Waverly asiente.

Abre el medallón y una melodía suena de inmediato, la melodía era tranquilizante ―Pues esto…contiene todo lo malo de mí.

―A que te refieres?

― cosas malas Waves, cosas muy malas… ―guarda nuevamente el objeto en sus pantalones―. Pero a la vez un buen recuerdo de un amigo.

Aparca el coche en las afueras de la finca Earp antes de llegar a las vallas. Ambas bajaron del coche y Nicole la acompaño justo unos centímetros atrás del muro de contención invisible que mantenía a los renacido a fuera. vieron que Wynonna estaba esperando a Waverly, tenía una expresión muy seria pero no le dieron la importancia. Waverly invito a la oficial a quedarse en la noche para ver una película junto a Doc y su hermana pero Nicole la tuvo que rechazar regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Nicole se dio la vuelta y fue a su coche, Waverly se puso a lado de su hermana.

―Alto ahí Haught ―Grito Wynonna de repente.

Nicole se quedó quieta en su lugar sin darse la vuelta para no ver a Wynonna, luego escucho el clic de un arma de fuego, y cerro fuertemente sus ojos mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior maldiciendo el destino de este día.

Wynonna tenía la Pacificadora fuera de su funda y lo peor es que le estaba apuntando a Nicole. Waverly se quedó quieta por la sorpresa de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, no sabe lo que está pasando pero el miedo la lleno y la preocupación por su novia era demasiada alta.

Wynonna no sabe lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente lo estaba haciendo porque lo sugirió Doc al ver como la Oficial reaccionaba en mañana en Shorty's. El cañon de la Pacificadora comenzó a brillar mostrando los garabatos similares cuando se mostraba ante un renacido sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas.

Nicole levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a ambas hermanas, y al hacerlo Waverly inmediatamente soltó un jadeo de shock, Wynonna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los ojos de Nicole eran sin duda los de un renacido pero lo que más le destacaba era la marca del renacido que se encontraba en su sien y brillaba más intensamente que cualquier otro y era mucho más grande que el normal

Nicole sonrió y con suma tranquilidad dijo:

―Me atraparon.


End file.
